


Guardian

by jellofiend



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra has nightmares, but this time, someone's there to keep them at bay. [Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [word prompt](http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html) (002. I'm here).

She dreams at night, of terrible things. Of screaming, of horrified faces staring up at her, of villages crumbling into ash around her, of _fire_ and death and laughter – shrill, twisted, evil – that makes her ears ring.

She tosses and turns as her mind paints sanguine images, her nails digging into her palms. She whimpers, feeling the imaginary weight of a crown on her head, as flames shoot out from her fingers, engulfing a helpless young boy who lies begging at her feet – its feet.

She can _smell_ the burning flesh, can hear his screams. Wants to scream herself, but can’t. Wants to break free of the metal and gold and the commands that force her limbs to move even as her mind frantically pleads for them to stop, but _can’t_.

She’s begun to gasp and claw at her blanket, body twisting onto its side, when warmth envelopes her. She’s gently pulled against something solid – a chest – as strong arms wrap around her small body.

Comfort is instantaneous, the images playing out in her mind beginning to melt away. She feels safe.

Warm breath ghosts against her ear. “It’s okay.” The voice is masculine, familiar. “I’m here.”

“Cloud.” She whispers in half-sleep, turning around to bury her face in the crook of his neck.

“Yeah.” He says, running a hand soothingly over her back. “Sleep.”

She makes a stifled noise of affirmation, sliding her arms around his torso, and allows herself to drift back into slumber.

The dreams don’t return.

**_End_ ** **.**


End file.
